


Smudged Cartouche

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01 Le Pharaon | The Pharaoh, Gen, Miraculous History, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Resurrection, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, temporarily?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Pharaoh, I am Hawkmoth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift."You have and I must, Hawkmoth? Shall we play agame?"





	Smudged Cartouche

**Author's Note:**

> …so the pharaoh whose personality overwrote Jalil's in the eponymous _Miraculous Ladybug_ episode is canonically Tutankhamen
> 
> the most sense-making wrt documented history explanation of Pharaoh Atem's dynasty is, where RL scholarship puts Tutankhamen's, _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ canon puts Atem's
> 
> …suppose when Hawkmoth akumatized Jalil, he got (a post-_Dark Side of Dimensions_, most likely) _Atem_
> 
> (Jalil is still in there, but of course he is no Yuugi)
> 
> (no, I don't know anything about _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ except Season 0 and Duel Monsters and a bitty bit of GX, why do you ask?)

These stories were old when he was young.

Atem had forgotten both stories and teller along with everything else—and he should probably tell Mai all this at some point, if the opportunity arises. He expects this will take some, ah, percussive maintenance, as was required to remind Kaiba Seto that he had been Atem's cousin Set, but perhaps only a few words will be needed; now that Atem remembers his elder sister, he misses her.

(He does not plan to remind anyone of how often pharaohs were their own cousins, as his own legitimate children would have been. Kujaku Mai may not take it amiss, unless the Kujaku and Mutou family names are more closely connected than Atem knows, but Jounouchi Katsuya probably will.)

The stories Atem remembers from his sister are…fragmented. The writings this museum displays tell him more of Red Scarab and Black Lioness than he ever learned in life. This girl Ladybug and this boy Chat Noir must be those brave women's descendants, in _some_ sense, if (most likely) not the biological.

—No.

Their _heirs_. Those who inherited—

Well. Atem supposes he _had_ started out knowing that the Millennium Items were merely pale, bloodstained imitations.

**Author's Note:**

> My blanket permission statement is in my profile as always, in case anyone is intrigued enough by this idea to want to continue with it. And while anyone who continues it can of course do exactly as they like, [I had more thoughts](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/2057068.html?thread=7729772#cmt7729772) that anyone who continues it is _absolutely_ welcome to play with.
> 
> Also if you are reminded of Kryal's "[One Moment More](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8629800/1/One-Moment-More)", _you would be correct_.
> 
> (In unrelated news, _Miraculous Ladybug_'s approach to ancient Egyptian history tops _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ for sheer wtf. That is impressive, y'all.)
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
